Sweet as a Lemon
by Failure Turtle
Summary: The fastest way to destroy a man is through his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea popped in my head when I was trying to sleep. And then Britty told me to use Paul London. Yay!**

**Oh, let's pretend that this is kayfabe, okay? Well, we don't have to pretend, because it is! There probably won't be much of WWE wrestling in here, but Paul Burchill is going to be Katie's brother. I love Katie Lea.**

"You…You're breaking up with me?" the soft British accent of Katie Lea whispered into the dark room.

"Well, yeah," Paul London replied just as softly back to her.

Paul had just gotten back to their hotel room, assuming that Katie was sleeping. In reality, she was waiting up for him. The instant he walked in, Katie could smell that he wasn't the same. She reeked of cheap sex, alcohol, and bad perfume. Being chummy with all of the Divas, she knew instantly which Diva he had been spending his leisure time with: Kelly Kelly.

Katie bolted upright in the bed, tossing the covers off of her. "Paul, how _dare_ you cheat on me like that! And especially with _that whore_!"

"How did you know I was sleeping with Kelly Kelly?" Paul asked, dumbfoundedly.

"I can smell a rat when it comes under my nose, Paul. I am not stupid like you Americans think we British are. I can't believe that you are so stupid!" Katie yelled even though it was about four in the morning.

"It's not just that, Katie. Your brother scares the hell out of me," Paul mumbled, laying down in the bed where Katie previously was and fell into a drunken stupor.

Katie quickly gathered her things and hurried over to her brother's hotel room. She knocked furiously until he answered.

"Katie, what in the devil's name are you doing here this early?" he asked.

"I just dumped Paul!" Katie cried as she turned on the waterworks for her older brother. "He cheated on me with that lowlife conniving skank of a woman, Kelly Kelly."

Burchill opened the door even more so his sister could enter the room. "_No one_ messes with my baby sister," he growled.

"You're damn right," Katie agreed. "Paul London has hell to pay."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, ignore what I said about the kayfabe thing. It will be in like real life.**

**BUT!**

**Katie Lea and Paul Burchill will really be brother and sister. So that part of kayfabe is real. Word.**

"What did you have in mind, you beautiful brother, you?" Katie asked, lounging on her brother's bed.

"Well…I don't know, darling sister. You're the evil one of the group. Whatever it is your bloody brilliant mind thinks of, I'm sure we'll be able to work _something_ out," Paul sighed, laying down next to her and reaching over, twirling a strand of her deep red hair.

"I was thinking…We _could_ start with that little hood rat, Kelly what's her face," Katie smirked, but she thought of a better idea. "But then again…That little friend of his seems like such a lovely thing to pick at. So helpless…So pathetic…London is the only thing that poor boy has. Maybe he's _too_ easy of a target."

"But just think, sis. Kelly is easily replaceable. I mean, that Paul boy can just go to a bar and pick up any useless tramp on the street. What's so special about that one?"

"Well, they work together. He can take her wherever he goes and knows that she's always going to be there. But I have a plan for her, don't worry. I hope to get her in the ring and trash her for real, but after…" Katie grinned and let out a harsh laugh. "Let's just say that she'll fuck one more boy before Paul for the last time, and he'll wish he _never_ cheated on me with her."

"And the Kendrick boy?"

"He'll be the hardest hit to Paul. They're best friends. If Brian goes down, so will Paul, most likely for good. Maybe we should concentrate on Miss Kelly first. A cheap slut like that shouldn't be missed very much, if even at all," Katie explained, checking her cuticles.

"How are you going to take out her? And how quickly?"

"She's an easy fuck to say the least. I can find someone with a certain…_asset_, so to speak. She'll gain that asset and send it to Paul. Once he finds out about it, they'll be done. Then I can concentrate on Kendrick."

"Ooh, sis, you're so sneaky," Burchill gleamed.

"Thank you, my beautiful brother. No one, and I mean _no one_, crosses Katie Lea Burchill."


End file.
